


The Shielded Fortress

by Miraltar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi Chapter, Rating May Change, Reader Insert, alcohol use, literally just showing love for Gibraltar, tags will be updated as the story goes on, use of Y/N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraltar/pseuds/Miraltar
Summary: Y/N is a medic, trained in combat for the chance to compete in the Apex Games.  Why is that?  He wants to find the man he fell in love with again.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Shielded Fortress

The world always needed a little more love and compassion, at least that’s Y/N told himself. The planet Solace was home to a lot of things, good and bad, he’d seen enough tragedy for one lifetime to know as much. Crashes, killings, he’s seen it all, which is why he began his studies. Y/N was compassionate, he wanted to help people in any way possible, so the medical field was the way of life. Learning the ins and outs of the body, the tools you would use, they all put a strain on someone. Not to mention the inevitable death you couldn’t prevent, no matter how hard you’d try. Despite the trials and tribulations, he’s still in school, studying to be a medic.  
It was stressful to say the least.

-

“Come on, Y/N! Let’s dance together!”, Kathryn said. She was 5’6”, and had bright red hair, ‘dyed with the blood of my enemies’ she had said. She was skinny like a twig, but her red cocktail dress showed off her curves. She had brought her best friend to a bar in hopes of having him forget his sorrows, but it wasn’t working. Y/N was dressed in a long sleeve button down shirt and black pants. Between the attire and the heat of the lights in combination with all the people at the club, he was sweating like a pig. “We’re at a club and you’re sitting here drinking a glass of water.”

Y/N sighed at his glass before turning back to his best friend, “I told you I’m not really in the mood, ok?”

Kathryn pouted her lips before speaking, “Look, I know you just broke up with that asshole, but this is a great way to distract yourself! Heartbreak is temporary, alcohol is forever.”

She had a point. Y/N had just gotten out of a long time relationship with his ex boyfriend. The years spent seem wasted now as the arguments permeated in his head. The nights spent yelling and fighting, words regretted in the morning, the sadness when he found the supposed love of his life in bed with a woman-

Y/N shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. ‘No more sorrow.’ He stood up and peered down at his companion before smiling. “Well,” he holds out an arm, “who am I to deny a lady her request?”

Kathryn squealed and interlocked arms. “We need to get some alcohol in you, firstly!” She puts her hand in an L shape and brings it to her chin in a thinking motion, “Hmmm… what would get a lightweight like you drunk the fastest…”

Y/N’s eyes widened. He turned his head “W-wait,” he stammered, “I don’t want to get WASTED, you know I get headaches.” Kathryn let out a hearty laugh, “I’m just kidding man! Come on, live a little.” She walked towards the bar with her friend in tow, practically dragging him with her. They bobbed and weaved through the couples doing a combination of dance moves and practically dry-humping on the dance floor. Y/N flushed with embarrassment. He felt like he was walking in on people having sex in public, ‘Why the fuck are they doing this in the middle of a club.’ He wondered, before he stopped moving entirely.

“Ta-da!” Kathryn pulled away and did jazz hands towards the bar, “This is where the magic happens, my friend.” Y/N stared at the bartender, a shorter man with a goatee who chatted up a woman down at the end of the bar. However, turning the other direction revealed...another him? ‘What the-‘ Y/N didn’t have time to question further as he felt a tap on his shoulder, and hearing a clearing of a throat. He turned to see the same bartender in front of him, giving him a concerned look. “What’s wrong, handsome? Never seen this many good looking guys behind a bar before?” The bartender stood back and pointed finger guns at him.

Kathryn chuckled and touched Y/N’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone here.” She walked away to the dance floor, turning back to wink at the two before getting lost in the sea of people.

Y/N heard the clearing of a throat and turned back to the other man. He remembered where he was, and pressedthe bartender. “How are there three of you here? Are you all identical triplets?”

The bartender chuckled, “That’s what you say first thing to a guy? Geeze, no wonder you looked so sad at the table.” The bartender grabbed a glass from behind him, before retrieving several bottles of alcohol from behind the counter as well as a shaker. “No, we’re not triplets,” he said as he began pouring the drinks into the shaker. “These are holograms, ADVANCED holograms, made by yours truly. I made them and the device that keeps them working behind my counter.” He tossed one of the bottles in the air before grabbing it behind his back. “You look like a guy who appreciates the sweeter things in life.” He grabbed a bright blue substance from below the counter. “Anyway, these holograms are here to give me an extra hand here. I can’t run this fine estal-estaba-esta...building by myself.” He stumbled over his words, which Y/N found cute. “Plus, the ladies seem to like it,” he said with a wink, before looking down the bar in both directions to see two equally unamused women. “Sheesh, tough crowd tonight.”

The bartender began shaking the liquids together, “You know, it’s not often I have someone in here that just orders a cup of water. So I’m assuming you don’t drink often, or something is bothering you, or both! Hey, I don’t judge here.” Y/N looked at the bartender in the eyes, “Yeah, it’s uh. A mix of both.” He seemed to have understood the meaning, and meets the man with saddened eyes, “Hey, it’ll get easier with time.”

The bartender grabs the small glass and pours the liquid in. “I made this sweet enough for someone as sweet as you, but not too strong. You don’t seem like a drinker, so you won’t get completely trashed off of this.”

Y/N takes a sip, surprised at how good it was. “Wow...this is really nice actually.” The bartender smiled before grabbing a pen and a napkin, “You know, I don’t usually give out free drinks, but this is on the house.” He began scribbling something onto the napkin before sliding it over. “The name is Elliott, by the way, but you can call me anytime, handsome.” Elliott winked and patted the counter before walking away to serve another customer.

Y/N stared down at the napkin stunned. He was speechless, he somehow got the number of a mildly attractive man without doing anything, and also got a free drink? Maybe going out wasn’t so bad after all.

One drink turned to two, then three, then suddenly the count was lost. Y/N was tired, he was sad, and he was very drunk. The bartender, Elliott, made his best attempt to keep company.

“Okaaay, buddy. I think that’s enough drinks for you there.” Elliott slides the glass away and brings over a cup of water. “You should drink this, you’ll thank me in the morning.”

Y/N grabs the glass and downs it like it’s the nectar of gods, choking just a bit. Elliott reaches over the counter to pat his back a few times to get it out, “Shit, dude. Be careful there! Can’t have you suffer-suffor-suffe-choking and dying, it’s bad for business!” 

The H/C male looks up at Elliott with distant eyes. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” He didn’t know if he was drunk or if it was the lights, but he swore he saw Elliott blush a bit. “H-haha! Yeah uh, no problem there bucko.” The sound of shouting infiltrated the ears of both the males at the bar, followed by screaming and broken glass. “What the FUCK?” Elliott leaps over the counter and runs to the dance floor, Y/N following close behind. 

They bob and weave through the people crowding around the illuminated floor before breaking through the densely populated circle. Standing there in the midst of a brawl was a blonde haired girl, makeup running and hair messy, attempting to fighting Kathryn, who appeared unscathed. 

“BREAK IT UP YOU TWO.” Elliott hurried in between them, but was shoved to the ground by Kathryn. “YOU STUPID FUCKING SKANK,” she screams at the blonde before going in for another punch. Before she can make contact, Y/N speaks up. “KATHRYN-“ 

Her fist is stopped by something, no, someONE. Next to Kathryn stood the biggest man in the room. Dark skin, black hair pulled into a bun on top of his head, and muscled arms covered in tattoos. His face was handsome, strong jaw illuminated by the flashes of blue and green emitted by the lights, accentuated further by a strong nose, and plump lips. Y/N was hard instantly. 

The man opened his mouth. “Alright, ladies. That’s gonna be enough for both of ya now.” His voice was like honey. He separates the women like it’s the easiest thing in the world, before lifting Kathryn into his arms. Upon seeing the fight ending, the dance floor was quickly dispersed as everyone went back to drinking. Elliott let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god you’re here, Makoa.” 

The man; Makoa, let out a chuckle. “Seems like I’m here just in time, brotha. Knew you couldn’t split up a fight between two ladies now.” The music drummed in Y/N’s ears, but he was drowning it out with the voice of Makoa. ‘I definitely drank too much.’

It was Elliott’s turn to chuckle. “W-well I didn’t want to, you know, hurt them. Besides, you’ve always been the gentle one here.” Gibraltar turned to Y/N and locked eyes. The first thing he noticed was how beautiful Makoa was even from the front. His bright smile reached his eyes fully, causing wrinkles to form at the outer corners. His nose crinkled a bit when he laughed, and his lips turned into a smile before flickering his eyes back and forth between Y/N and Elliott. “Well now,” Makoa began, “Didn’t know you had it in ya to find a man, El.”

Elliott’s face went crimson. “No! I mean, he’s attractive yeah but he’s not really, no offense, my type. I mean he’s nice but, he’s right here next to me and he’s hearing all of this.” Makoa let out a hearty laugh, “I’m only teasin ya, Elliott.”

Elliott pouted and turned away, making Makoa turn back to him. “I’m assuming this little lady here is yours? Wife, girlfriend, sister?” Y/N shook his head. “No she’s my friend. I-I’m gay.”

Makoa’s eyes widened. “Oh, sorry about that. I’m gay as well, shouldn’t have assumed anythin.” He slowly walked towards Y/N, and it became clear how tall he actually was. He stood at least a foot taller than Y/N, and he smelled of mahogany and bourbon. “She seems to be knocked right out now, musta had too much to drink there,” he says with a chuckle. “Do ya need help taking her home?”

Y/N nodded his head. “Yes, please. I am very intoxicated, and you are very hot.” Y/N covered his mouth upon realizing what was said. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Makoa simply smiled at him. “Hey, it’s ok, brotha! You’re pretty handsome yourself there.” Makoa looked down with what looked like interest, before turning to the moaning mass of Kathryn in his arms. “So uh, where’s your car at?”

Y/N came to his senses again and began to turn, “We live right down the street from here, we walked.” Makoa smiled at him. “Lead the way my friend!” Y/N turned around and made it to the door, waving goodbye to Elliott. “MAKOA! You coming back?” The tall man turned to the bartender and thew a smile and a nod. “You met me before? Of course I’m comin back tonight!”

The cold nighttime air greeted them as the opened the door to the street. The summer heat had gone, and the chilly breeze was left in its wake. Y/N held the door open for Makoa as he stepped outside, Kathryn still asleep in his arms.

“She’s a heavy sleeper, I take it?” Y/N chuckled a bit before beginning his walk. “Absolutely. One time I accidentally burnt breakfast and set off the fire alarm. Lazy bones slept right through it.” The two walked in a comfortable silence, Y/N stealing glances occasionally. “So, uh, what do you do? As a job I mean.” Makoa smiled and huffed, “I work for SARAS, following the footsteps of my folks.” Y/N turned in amazement. “Woah, that makes sense how you’re so...ripped.”

Makoa laughed. “I guess so! Nobody’s ever pointed that out before.” Y/N turned to look down the street. “So, you help people then?” Makoa nodded, “Yup.” He said, the subtle sadness not going unnoticed. “I help people however I can. Shoot, I was there tonight to help Elliott close his bar down. He mentioned being tired of getting out at 5 am almost every night, so I thought I’d give him a hand.”

Y/N looked at him in amazement. “Geeze, you’re a good friend Makoa.”

The two continued the walk in silence before arriving at their destination; a navy blue townhouse with white trim along the sides and windows, topped off with a black roof. “Well, cute little place ya got here! Fitting for its occupants.” Makoa blushed a bit before walking up the stairs to the front porch. “Do you need help getting her in bed?”

Y/N slowly reached to grab his drunk friend. “No, it’s fine! I’ve had to drag her into bed more often than not. She’s not too heavy to carry.” Makoa let the brunette slide into the smaller man’s arms, Y/N relished the few seconds of contact when their arms brushed against one another. “Thank you, Makoa. I appreciate it.”

The taller man smiled a bit before clearing his throat, “No problem, brotha. Hey, do you maybe want to go out for a nice meal sometime? My treat.” He rolled on the heels of his feet before continuing, “I know we just met and all, but you’re a handsome guy. I’d love to get to know you better.” Y/N blushed, face turning crimson before nodding eagerly. “Yes! I would love to.” Makoa let out a sigh of relief.

“Fantastic! Does Friday work for you?”

Y/N nodded again, “Perfect! How about seven?” Makoa smiled, “Seven sounds delightful. Until we meet again… Wow. I never even got your name.”

Y/N said his name, and Gibraltar repeated it a few times. To someone else, it would have sounded normal, but to the H/C man it was heavenly. “Until we meet again, Y/N. I’ll see you!”

Y/N watched as Makoa retreated down the stairs before reaching in his pocket and fumbling with his keys. He was a flurry of emotions; nervous, excited, anxious, but most of all, he couldn’t stop the beating of his heart. Finally he was able to grab the key and insert it into the lock. He finally spared a glance at his friend, still fast asleep. “Kathryn,” Y/N began, “for once I’m glad for your incessant bothering.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK SO this is my first attempt at Multi Chapter so I’m VERY sorry if this is rough. As usual you can follow me on Twitter @Miraltar (NSFW) or @RaeEatsMoss (SFW) ! I’ll try and update this regularly


End file.
